


Amnesiac

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Sakura have a secret relationship, what happens when Sakura loses her memory? You have to read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesiac

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I have added so much dialogue in a fic and I don't know how to feel about it. 
> 
> Prompt from tumblr. : Itasaku with Sakura losing her memories.

Itachi Uchiha stops in his steps and he looks down at the girl lying on the snow. She wears a red dress and her pinkish hair are covered with red blood. Her skin is pale white and some purple bruises cover her bare hands. Her chest rises and falls as she tries to take small breaths. Her eyes are open and they look right through his. Everything red and white except her eyes. A deep dark green like a forest. If he didn't know better he will have thought her a spirit, yet he knew better. 

"Excuse me." She says like it's normal, her lying all bloody on the snow and him standing beside her. "Do you know where are we?" like she stopped a stranger on the road to ask for directions. He doesn't reply and after some ragging breathing on her part she tries again. "I need to go home, but, but I think I forgot where that is." she says with a small smile. He isn't surprised from her words, he is surprised though that she is still there and breathing. 

"Are you alright, sir?" There is a pause and her eyes widen in shock." Sir, you're hurt!" He wonders idly what she will say if she was to look at herself. A miracle that she can still talk. She tries to stand up but her small hands can't hold her for long and she falls back on the snow. He thinks for a moment if it's too cruel from him not to help her, but then he thinks that it's best this way. 

"Your eye! It's bleeding!" She manages to sit up on the snow and he wonders how she can look so comfortable there. Her eyes look so worried that he finds himself replying from instinct. "It's alright. You are wounded too, you think you can heal yourself?" 

She looks down at her torn dress and bruised hands and then back at him, her eyes is enough indication for him to know what is going on. "You don't remember anything?" he asks. 

"I-I need to go home." she says in a whisper, if he wasn't so close he could have missed it. 

"I'll get you there." He finds himself saying and she looks up at him with smiling trusting eyes. 

 

"Perfect!" she says. "What happen though? Why are we bleeding?" 

"There were some men after you. They were enemies to your home." 

"And you came to save me?" she asks with that big smile again and he finds himself nodding. 

"So, are we friends?"

 

"Not exactly." 

"What is your name?" she asks. 

"It doesn't matter." He replies as he helps her stand, her legs are too weak to walk and he can feel them tremble under her weight even when he still holds her. He makes up his mind and he safely holds her in his arms. It was a second chance, he believes, a second chance for him to make it alright again.

***

"You won't come home with me?" she asks.

"No."

"Why not?" she tries again.

"This is not my home. Now, do you remember what you will say?" 

"I wake up in the forest and I walked until here where the men with the white masks will find me right?" He nods. "And I won't say anything about you, right?" 

"Yes."

"Because you have your own home to go, right?" she asks and he feels his heart stop for a moment. 

"Yes." he replies again. 

 

"Will I see you again?" she asks, her voice soft and quiet. He thinks she looks so fragile now and he knows that it's the right thing to do. 

 

"Probably not." He replies as gently as he can, but then again, there is nothing gentle about him so the answer still came rough out of him mouth. 

She doesn't answer again and they continue walking for some minutes. "You think you can continue now on your own?" he asks her and she replies with a small 'yes'. 

"When the ANBU patrolling in this area found you, you will tell them to take you immediately to the hospital, they might take you to the Hokage first, that's alright." 

"Those people here are my friends, right?" 

"Yes." 

"You are my friend too." 

 

"You'll continue on your own now." 

"Ok. Goodbye, then." But she didn't move and neither did he. 

"Are you sure this is my home? It doesn't remind me anything." She says as she looks at the trees outside of the village of Konoha. He is tempted to say no, that this in not her home, he is tempted to take her with him but he knows better.

"Goodbye." he says and he leaves. He doesn't go far though, he hides in the trees as she continues walking forward.

 

***

 

"Sakura- Ha-, Sakura Haruno?" she asks and the blonde boy in front of her nods in enthusiasm. 

"Yes, and I am Naruto Uzumaki the feature Hokage believe it!" He says with a pose and a big smile. 

"Naruto Ozu- Uz- Naru..." Sakura tries desperately to tell the name but fails miserably. 

 

"Naruto Uzumaki." the boy says again, now will less excitement.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" she says now smiling wide that she finally said the name whole. 

"Yes! That's me Sakura-chan! You remember me?" Her smile fades as soon as she hears the question.

 

"That's fine, Sakura-chan. We'll help you remember. Baa-chan will think of something I'm sure." 

Sakura doesn't say anything for some moments instead she chooses to look at the white walls of the hospital and eventually at the window. 

 

"Naruto?" she asks. "Will we go for a walk outside? I mean this is my home right? But- but I don't remember it at all, and you are my friend right? I don't remember you either and did we have more friends because I don't remember them." 

 

"Sakura-chan, I don't think that baa-chan will let you out yet, but some of our friends will come to see you later ok?"

"Ok." She doesn't ask who 'baa-chan' is because she can see the sad look on her friend's face when she doesn't recognize a name. 

"Naruto?" She asks instead. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Will all of my friends come to visit me? I mean all, all of them?" 

He is reluctant for a while, but he eventually replies. "Yes." He doesn't say that their teammate, old friend, and old love for her will not come because he left them. He doesn't say there are friends she will not meet because they are not in this life anymore. "Yes, they will all come to see you Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiles and wonders if she will see again the dark haired man with the red eyes. But then again he said they were not exactly friends. 

"Thanks Naruto, I think I'll go to sleep now." 

Naruto rises from the chair and closes the lights. "Goodnight Sakura-chan." as he closes the door he barely hear her whispering. "Goodnight, Naruto."

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued probably...


End file.
